Bedtime Stories
by Mia Vaan
Summary: Monkey loved telling stories – as long as those stories were about him and his many adventures across the seven continents.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just having fun in their sandbox until we get a season 2...**

**AN: Another day, another fandom. This show isn't getting nearly enough love, so I'm hoping that writing fic will spread the word and get more people watching. So, go watch it, then come back and read. If you've already watched it, enjoy!**

* * *

Somehow we'll come through,

now that I've found you

– "Love Will Find a Way", _Heather Headley & Kenny Lattimore_

* * *

"Finish the story, Papa!"

Monkey loved telling stories – as long as those stories were about him and his many adventures across the seven continents.

"And how do you know it'll be finished tonight?"

So, Tripitaka wasn't in the least bit surprised that he was telling these stories to their children.

"Because you said yesterday that they reached the Western Mountains, right before you stopped and we had to go to sleep," said Jade, their eldest. Tripitaka was brushing the girl's long, dark hair.

"I thought that was the end of the story," said Lee, their youngest. He was hugging a soft toy dragon close to his chest and hanging off of his father's every word.

"Their journey was over, but their story was not," said Monkey. "The Resistance needed to find a way to use the scrolls against the demons that ruled the world. There was a lot of sitting around and talking," Monkey waved his hand dismissively, "which didn't go anywhere useful. The Monkey King was certain that if they used the scrolls to give him his full powers back, he could defeat the demons in a day. Strangely, no one else agreed that this was clearly the best course of action."

"Because fighting isn't always the answer," said Tripitaka. She kept her eyes on the loose braid she was weaving into her daughter's hair, pointedly avoiding the frown that Monkey sent in her direction.

"Pigsy and Sandy should've agreed," said Jade. She was hugging her own soft toy to her chest; a monkey, fittingly. "And Tripitaka. She loves Monkey, so she would want to help him."

Tripitaka smiled at her daughter's words. She and Monkey had decided before the birth of their first child that they wouldn't tell their children who they really were, at least until they were old enough to understand. Monkey had taken the name Sun Wukong, while she'd reverted back to using her name from before she'd become Tripitaka.

It was for their own protection; there were still demons out in the world, and if either one of their children ran around announcing that their father was the infamous Monkey King… Their peaceful lives would be shattered in a heartbeat.

It was for the best, as much as Tripitaka hated lying to them.

Monkey smiled at his daughter. "She _did_ care for him, which was why she didn't agree. She thought he was being reckless, and would get himself hurt. Not that their disagreements mattered much in the end. The demons found out where the Resistance was based, and they came with an army so large it could level entire mountains. The other Gods agreed that they had no other choice, so used the scrolls to restore the Monkey King to his full power."

"And then he defeated them all?" Lee was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Not yet," said Monkey. "He _did_ defeat them, in what was the greatest battle in the history of the world. And he fought it single-handedly."

Tripitaka cleared her throat. "Really? That's not what _I_ heard."

The look on Monkey's face was priceless. He squirmed a little in his seat on the bed, before correcting himself, "_Almost_ single-handedly. The other Gods…_might_ have helped." Tripitaka narrowed her eyes at him, but he ignored her. "Anyway, that wasn't the important part."

"Then what _was_ the important part?" asked Jade. Tripitaka had finished braiding her hair, so she crawled across the bed and set herself on Monkey's lap. Monkey wrapped his arm around her while Lee came up behind him and climbed onto his back.

The sight made Tripitaka's heart swell.

"The Monkey King and Tripitaka loved each other very much," said Monkey. He winked at Tripitaka, and she smiled in return. "There were concerns about what would happen when she died and he lived on; the life of a human is short, while Gods lived forever. But they agreed to talk about it once the demons were defeated. Only before they could, Tripitaka was…hurt."

Monkey turned his gaze from his children to stare at nothing, and Tripitaka knew he was trying not to relive that painful moment when he'd almost lost her. She could remember it all, clear as day; his rage, his sorrow, his pleading voice begging her not to leave him…

"Did a demon get her?" asked Lee.

"Worse." Monkey shook his head. "A God. Her name was Lady Earth Flow, and she was obsessed with the Monkey King. She wanted him, the mightiest of all the Gods, for herself. And when the Monkey King chose what she considered to be an insignificant human over herself, she was angry. During the battle against the demons, she took the opportunity to attack Tripitaka, thinking that she could make it look like one of the demons had done it. She began to use her powers to suck the life out of Tripitaka-"

"NO!" both children cried out.

"But she was discovered. Sandy had returned to check on Tripitaka, and saw what was happening," Monkey continued. "She held back Lady Earth Flow until the Monkey King arrived. He was so angry that someone he loved had been hurt, that he didn't hesitate to use his great power to destroy Lady Earth Flow where she stood. The other Gods didn't punish him, thankfully. They were just as disgusted by her actions."

"What about Tripitaka?" Jade's voice was quiet with fear, afraid of the worst.

_If she knew that Tripitaka was me, she wouldn't be so worried_, Tripitaka thought with a smile.

Monkey sighed. "She was so close to death. Sandy had stopped Lady Earth Flow before to damage was beyond repair, but… The other Gods determined that there was only one way to save Tripitaka: a powerful spell from one of scrolls. The only problem was, the spell needed a lot of power. And there was only one being in all the world who possessed that kind of power."

"The Monkey King," the children said together.

He nodded. "He would have to give his power in order to save Tripitaka – but the act would be permanent. He would lose all of his powers and become human." He smiled. "He didn't hesitate, and gave up his powers and Godhood to save her."

The two children stared up at their father in wonder. "So, Tripitaka lived?" asked Jade.

"She did."

"And the Monkey King became human?" asked Lee.

"He did. With their quest over and the demons defeated, the Monkey King and Tripitaka returned to the land where she had been born, and they built a home. They got married, had children, and tried their best to stay out of trouble."

He winked again at Tripitaka. She rolled her eyes. She didn't _mind_ that Monkey occasionally went out and beat up some bandits and mercenaries from time to time, mostly for his own amusement. But his need to show off when he did…

"Time for bed," she told their children.

"Yes, Mama," they said together.

Monkey removed himself from Lee's bed and helped the boy tuck himself in. Tripitaka did the same for Jade, and placed a kiss atop of her daughter's head. She swapped with Monkey and gave her son a goodnight kiss too, and before she left the room, she heard Jade say one last thing to her father.

"The Monkey King may have lost his powers, but he must be happy," she said. "Because now he doesn't have to live forever without Tripitaka after she dies."

"He _is_ happy," Monkey assured her, before he kissed her goodnight.

Tripitaka left the room and sat down in the dining area of their small home. She saw the light go out in the children's room, before Monkey walked out and shut the door gently behind him. He stood facing Tripitaka on the other side of the table and waited for her to speak; he always knew when she had something on her mind.

"I think we should tell them the truth soon," she said. "Jade at least is old enough to understand, and Lee barely talks to anyone, let alone strangers. And how old did you say children have to be, before their powers start developing?"

"Ten," said Monkey.

"Jade is nine," Tripitaka continued. "If she turns out to be a God, I'd rather she knows now before she starts, I don't know, accidentally summoning her own pet cloud to fly around on."

Monkey chuckled. "If she manages it on her first go, I'll be so proud."

Tripitaka raised an eyebrow. "Because a ten-year-old flying around on a magic cloud wouldn't cause any trouble _at all_."

"I'd be ashamed if she didn't. In fact, I'll teach her to drop peaches on the scholar Gods leaving the Palace library."

"And you expect me to let you?" Tripitaka rose to her feet and walked over to him, her arms folded across her chest.

With a cheeky grin, Monkey swept her into his arms. "I'm sure I can persuade you."

He carried her away to their bedroom, and Tripitaka couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her.


End file.
